T.K.'s death, As from Kari's P.O.V. part 2
by TK'snumber1fan
Summary: this is part two. Kari tries to get help, but the person she talks to, you'll never guess who. Sorry I suck @ summaries


Hello. Sit down and listen to my sad tail of heartbreak, pain, and the lost of my one true love, forever. It happened to me. Get ready for a long tail of sadness. Here goes.  
  
"T.K.!!!!!!!!! Watch out!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
But I was to late. The car hit him. I watched as his body flew up into the air and fell back down. I couldn't move. Tai and Matt ran over to his body. I ran in the other way. T.K. wouldn't move, his rigid body was lifeless as the digi-destined crowded around him.  
  
"T.K. wake up!!!" shouted matt  
  
"We'd better get him to the hospital" whispered Tai  
  
You see, I just lost my one true love. My hope in the world is gone. Just like me love. And I didn't even get to tell him how I felt about him.  
  
Davis called me.  
  
"Kari?" He said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I already knew what Davis was going to say. But I let him say it anyway.  
  
"T.K. is dead."  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Davis."  
  
I hung up the phone. I looked down at a drawing of the crests of Hope and Light T.K. drew for me. I started to cry. I didn't even try to wipe away the tears. They just rolled -down my face, faster and faster. I turned away from the drawing and ran for my room.  
  
I heard the phone ring again. But I didn't move from my bed. I couldn't bear to speak to anyone but T.K. now. I just wish he were here now.  
  
I know it has been over 4 years now, but I don't care. I still miss him with all my heart, mind and soul. Tai tells me to be happy, but how can I when my love is dead.  
  
I sat in my room.  
  
I said to myself, "Soon I will be with you, my love. Soon."  
  
I looked at the gun in my hands and sighed. I heard someone at my door.  
  
I said, "Who is it?"  
  
The person said, "It's me, Sora. Can I come in?"  
  
I went and found a place to hide the gun. I opened my door and let Sora in.  
  
Sora walked in and said, "Kari, I know something is up with you. So please tell me."  
  
I sighed and looked up Sora.  
  
"Fine. But I don't think you will understand me." I said.  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Ok. Have you ever lost a love one before? And I mean for good."  
  
Sora said nothing for some time.  
  
Then she said, "Not for good. Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I have lost my one true love. For ever!!!"  
  
As I said that, I fell down onto my bed, and cried. Sora rubbed my back.  
  
After a while, I said, "Could you please leave Sora. I would like to be alone."  
  
"Ok. Just remember, you can always talk to me. No matter what. And I would never tell Tai, your mom, or dad."  
  
With that, she walked out of my room.  
  
You see, how hard it was for me. I couldn't live like this. T.K. wouldn't want it. I know he would want me to be happy. But how can I be, when he is gone? But I'll soon see him, again. I can't live another day with my love.  
  
I waited until I didn't hear Sora or Tai.  
  
I listened as Sora said, "I think something is really wrong with Kari, Tai."  
  
I sighed and said to my self, "No something is wrong with you."  
  
I locked my door and pulled back out my gun. I looked at it and sighed.  
  
You see how close I was to killing my self.  
  
But you could never know how much pain I was in.  
  
I only hope you are never in as much pain as I am, right now.  
  
I knew how much pain I would cause Tai, mom and dad. I couldn't do it. I looked at the gun, again and sighed. I unloaded the gun and put it away. I opened my bedroom door and walked past Sora and Tai. They didn't say anything to me. I walked into the bathroom, and put the bullets into the toilet and watched them go down.  
  
Well, see what I just did? I can't believe I did that. I think, with some help I might be able to get from wanting to kill my self. I may want to call Matt. Just to see how he's doing.  
  
I walked back into my room and called up Matt. As I waited for him to pick up, I got to thinking.  
  
I was thinking, " What am I going to talk to Matt about? Not T.K..., Well it might do us both some good. I guess."  
  
Matt picked up then and said, "Hello?"  
  
I said, "Hi. Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, this is he. Who is this?"  
  
"Kari. Listen. I really need to talk with someone and I don't want to talk with my brother, or Sora."  
  
"Ok. I'm listening."  
  
"Well I was wondering something. And it's ok if you don't want to answer it."  
  
"Ok. Ask me."  
  
"Did you ever feel like you want to just give up and die, after T.K.'s death?"  
  
"Yes. For almost a year to a year and a half. But I learned to deal with it. I know that he didn't have much pain when he died. Also he is in a far better place, where ever he is."  
  
"Really? How did you 'deal' with it?"  
  
"I talked it out with your brother, Joe and also Izzy."  
  
"But who can I talk it out with?"  
  
"Maybe Yolei? Cody? Maybe even me? Maybe Ken? Davis?"  
  
"Not Davis. Or Yolei. Or Cody."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, I haven't gotten to know them very well, yet."  
  
"O.K. Well you could go talk to Izzy, or Joe."  
  
"I feel like I should talk to someone who might know the pain I'm in right now."  
  
"Why would that mean me?"  
  
"Because, he was your brother. But to me, he was my soul mate!!"  
  
"But, why do you think I might have been in the same pain as you?"  
  
"Because, You were close to him, really close"  
  
"But that doesn't mean I would be in the same pain as you. Sorry about that. I guess I am still getting over T.K. being dead."  
  
"I understand. I was thinking that you might understand me, also."  
  
"Ok. You lost me there Kari."  
  
"Sorry about that, Matt."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


End file.
